


Mirror of Shadows

by Prince_Ash



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, I haven't actually played any of the games, M/M, i dont really know what i'm doing, i just read the book, i suck a video games, lol, some crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vio's love life had never truly been successful, or active for that matter. Never been on a date, only had two crushes, and he's in his third year of high school and still nothing. But when his grandmother passes away and leaves him an old family heirloom he ends up finding love in even the darkest places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I DONT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DARK LINK AND SHADOW LINK SO I JUST TAGGED BOTH PLEASE DONT HURT ME!! Also this is based mostly on the Four Swords manga and what little knowledge I know of the game from watching the show and playing the beginning of the games cause I suck major deku nuts at video games. I'm so bad at video games I can't even beat a freakin mario game BUT I am good at bullshitting that's how I passed my English Exam last year so I think I can handle this lol. But in all honestly I love the manga and the game I'v gotten the farthest in that I like has to be Minish Cap! I LOVE MINISH CAP!!! ok ALSO this is more of a prologue then a chapter. It's only here to start up the story but its over 1000 words long so I might as well post it as its own chapter or whatevs lol  
> Plus "Green Link" is just named Link in this

Red was worried about his friend, Vio. The purple loving blond had been acting distant lately. _"He's probably just being an angst filled, jelly teenager cause all his friends have boyfriends and he doesn't."_ Red heard Ghirahim's voice as he remembered the first time he had vocalized his worries with the rest of his friends.

 _"I don't have a boyfriend and I'm perfectly happy."_ Zelda would say, Ghirahim would then wrap his arm around Link's shoulders and grin.

 _"That would be because I stole him from you, sweetheart."_ Red started to think that is was Ghirahim's favorite pastime to tease Zelda about the fact that he was dating her ex. Of course every time he did Zelda would roll her eyes and Link would elbow him in the gut. Red sighed at the memory. His best friend was getting more distant by the day. He closed his school locker and headed off to class. He took his seat in math class right beside Blue.

"Hey!" Red greeted cheerfully and placed a happy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Blue pretended not to care but his bright cheeks said otherwise.

"Sup Red," Blue smiled as he took out his notebook (that didn't actually have any notes in it). Red turned around in his seat to see Vaati and Vio sitting next to each other two rows back. It looked like normal but Red could see the dark bags under Vio's not-as-bright-as-normal, lavender eyes. Red watched as Vaati pulled Vio down an inch and whisper something into his ear. Red didn't know what he said but he could tell Vio didn't like it by the way he rolled his eyes. Red was about to inquire what was said when a loud **BANG** made him turn around, startled. His teacher, Mr. Deku, had slammed his yard stick on Red's desk.

"Mr. Scarlet, please pay attention!" Mr. Deku hissed and turned back to the bored to begin the lesson. Red's face turned a rosy color as the class room was filled with giggles and snickers.

\---

Vio had always been the oddball in his home town, Hyrule. What with his purple eyes and his struggle with socializing, he always had glares and confused stares directed towards him. He was use to it and was fully aware he was to die alone with only his books to stay by his side. That of course was until he was unwillingly introduced to a small blond boy with brown-almost-red eyes. The boy was his polar opposite, he was energetic, bouncy, loved going outside, and made friends everywhere he went. His name was Red Scarlet. It was an odd name but Vio had no room to talk with a name like Violet Indigo.

Despite their differences, to his mother's glee, the two hit it off and became close friends. For the longest time Red was Vio's _only_ friend. Red had remedied that fact a few years later by introducing Vio to many teens their age that had similar interests. Like books or comics, but the one thing that all of them loved and bonded over most were retro video games. Such as Mario or Sonic. Vio's personal favorite being Kid Icarus.

Vio's first crush was Zelda, a _very_ beautiful girl that moved to Hyrule to live with her father, the mayor, in their first year of high school. Though Vio mostly liked her for her strong personality and her smarts (and possibly because she had boobs but that was a teenager thing). Sadly, Vio never acted on these feelings, mostly because of his trouble with socializing and the fact that _everyone_ in their right mind had a crush on Zelda (which explains why Vaati and Ghirahim never had crushes on her). Of course only one boy ever had his feelings returned and that was a kid named Link Green, one of Red's close friends. So as Zelda and Link had their little romance Vio went back to his books and ignored any romantic feelings for the girl.

His second crush was in his second year and it was none other than his best friend Red, this one spawning from a conversation he had had with Link, Ghirahim and Vaati. The four were at the ice cream shop in town (where Ghirahim worked at the time) to comfort the ever pissy Vaati because of a brake up (even though no one actually knew _who_ Vaati had recently been involved with). The three were joking around and Vio was reading his newest book when his vision was obstructed from the removal of his glasses.

"The hell?" He hissed confused as the world around him went fuzzy and blurry. He could make out the outline of a purple haired asshole holding his glasses form across the booth. "Vaati! I need my glasses to see!"

"Excuse _you_ , but _I_ should be the one moping around, not you." Vio could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I only came because Link promised to buy me ice cream." Vio joked, Link answered with a chuckle and a "yeah right" directed towards him.

"Answer the question and I'll give you your glasses back." Vaati said as he continued to hold said object out of Vio's reach.

"Fine, what's the question."

"Who do you have a crush on." Vio saw the blurry outline of the other three boys moving closer to hear the answer.

"No one," Vio said, Ghirahim scoffed, "honest. I once liked Zelda but that was a year ago. I now have zero interest in anyone." Vio was glad to feel his glasses being gently placed on his face.

"You'd think he would be with Red by now, as close as they are." Ghirahim scoffed and crossed his arms as he sat back.

"Yeah, you two have known each other for forever!" Vaati threw up his hands as if to express how big forever was.

"I don't like Red," Vio said sharply.

"You sure about that?" Link questioned, "because your glowing cheeks say otherwise." The three teens started snickering as Vio's eyes widened and his face's color brightened from embarrassment. After he had finally strayed the conversation away from the previous topic he had thought about what they had said. Did he like Red? He thought about it for a while and wasn't _completely_ against the idea of it. Vio had never truly thought about his sexuality and weather he would date a boy or not. Then again he never really thought about gender at all. It was such a small and meaningless idea to him. He thought of the concept almost ridiculous; that the word girl or boy is to be stuck to a human being from birth till death and that whatever word they got was to define their personality, the gender of their spouse, and the type of clothing they covered their bodies with. Truly and utterly ridiculous.

Of course any feelings he _might_ have had were killed very quickly after Blue (Vio's older cousin who he never bothered to talk to but became friends with because of Link) asked Red out right before summer brake (oddly enough, a day before Zelda broke up with Link).

Then a month before school started back up Link got together with Ghirahim. It seemed everyone had someone special. Red and Blue, Ghirahim and Link, even Zelda had started an online relationship with a girl named Peach (Link's cousin's ex who lived a town over on Rainbow rd.), but Vio had yet to find anyone who sparked his interest; and though he wouldn't admit it, he had started to feel a little lonely. Zelda had once suggested he go out with Vaati, Vio told her he rather shove a poisonous toad up his ass (to which she joked that the toads in Mario looked like huge dicks anyways).

But it seemed that Vio’s love life _really_ took a turn for the weird the week his grandmother passed away…


End file.
